Player ID 0
Disclaimer This story is FAKE (but you would probably figure that out once you read this). This is my 2nd creepypasta after Online User. Keep in mind this creepypasta is told in the view of a Roblox Admin. If your Roblox name is in this creepypasta, that is just a coincidence. Chapter 1: User Id 0 In Sandbox One day I was just trolling around with Admin Commands in a game on Roblox called Sandbox. A user called Identity0 joined in this Sandbox server. I decided to do the command, ;name Identity0 ARandomCreator, because, well, I can. After typing it in, instead of renaming him ARandomCreator, it renamed Identity0 "You Shouldn't Have Done That." A few seconds later the server crashed, I decided to look at Identity0's profile page. His player ID was 0. I decided just to use Admin Commands on Murder Mystery 2 instead of Sandbox. When me and other players were voting for a map, instead of maps like Factory, Hotel, and Police Station, the first option was just called "I," the next "D," and the last "0." That spelled ID 0. After the map "I" won, Identity0 joined into the game. Everybody but me and Identity0 claimed to be Innocent, as I was Sherrif. A guess Identity0 is the Murderer Chapter 2: Murder Mystery Matches Of Death The map was a big hallway, with a throne at the end. Identity0 was sitting on the throne with a transparent, green knife. My gun turned transparent and green, just like Identity0's knife. I guess I knew what I had to do. I shot Identity0, but instead of winning the match, I died. That meant I shot an Innocent, but Identity0 had a knife, so he was a Murderer. About a minute later, all of the Innocents got killed by Identity0. Identity0 won the match, but after it was done, the same 3 maps were in the voting section. Even though we all chose 0, Identity0 just said "Nope." Oh, here is the chat log: Identity0: 'Time to ''die! 'SarahPlayz948: '''But I'm too young to die! '''c#33$3bur63r$: '''Y0u m34n I wi11 n3v3r 34t 4 c#33$3bur63r 464in? Don't ask me whats up with that c#33$3bur63r$ guy. '''ZahAdmin (ME): '''What the... '''ZahAdmin: ';kill Identity0 '''ZahAdmin: '''Why won't that work?!? '''Identity0: '''lol '''Identity0: '''Nope Instead of "0" loading, "D" loaded. The map this time was a big, rusty, and broken down hotel with a sign saying Hotel 0. '''ZahAdmin: I got Murderer Identity0: '''This time everyone is Murderer. The last one standing wins. Prepare for a free for all! >:D This is bad. I decided to leave the game, but the Reset Character and Leave Game button were grayed out. That means I have to kill all others. I killed '''c#33$bur63r, XxLOLOLOLxX, and SarahPlayz948, but then Identity0 rose from the sky and did the command, ;size Identity0 100. I fought back with ;name Identity0 nerd and ;kill Identity0. I won this match. Chapter 3: The Last Match I think you know what happened after. We got teleported into the map "0." This map was a arena with a cage next to it with c#33$bur63r, XxLOLOLOLxX, and SarahPlayz948 in it. Me and Identity0 both had Sheriff guns. He shot me, and I died. Identiy0 used ;punish others. We were all able to leave Murder Mystery 2. I decided to stop Roblox for the day. A day later, I was just banning some scammers, and I came across the Identity0 account. He didn't change his avatar at all, just same old same old. I got a message from him saying... Identity0 Subject: Watch Out Body: !egasseM sdrawkcaB !egasseM sdrawkcaB !egasseM sdrawkcaB As you can see, this is strange. Very strange. I decided to ignore it, as, well, nobody wants a weird gibberish message saying "!egasseM sdrawkcaB !egasseM sdrawkcaB !egasseM sdrawkcaB." Chapter 4: Admin At LT2 I decided to ;noclip the Spawn Area Sinkage on Lumber Tycoon 2, and as usual, nothing there. I decided to just work on my house, but my big Modern Painting was a picture of Identity0 in Sandbox when I tried to ;name Identity0 ARandomCreator him. Identity0 walked out of the painting and ;jail ZehAdmin-ed me. I tried to ;unjail ZehAdmin myself, but I couldn't. I was stuck there. Identity0 went back into the painting. I called for help, but I couldn't speak. I also couldn't leave the game. I tried the X button but I couldn't. I couldn't even leave my chair. I guess this is the end of me. Chapters 5 and 6 coming soon in Part 2 Creepypasta by XxThePenguinLordxX (DestroyingCat1) Category:Entities Category: